


My Hogwarts Mystery drabbles ~

by 50shadesofyouregay



Category: Harry Potter - Hogwarts Mystery, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Professor Rowan - Freeform, School, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofyouregay/pseuds/50shadesofyouregay
Summary: Cole Pappas is a pureblood half-giant, who went to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizarding from 1984 to 1991 with his triplet sisters, Chyna and Cheyenne. He was sorted into Slytherin, while his sisters were put into Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. There he made many friends, but one stuck out from the others, Rowan Khanna. Cole met Rowan in Diagon Alley and Rowan helped him and his sisters, they didn't know much about the wizarding world, for their parents disowned everything about it. Cole always considered Rowan his best friend, and they did almost everything together. Cole was a troublemaker in his early years, but he straightened up in his 5th year and became Slytherin Prefect.





	My Hogwarts Mystery drabbles ~

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a bunch about Cole and his adventures in and after Hogwarts.

Cole started noticing he got flustered a lot when he hung with a particular person. Everyone said it was a crush he was feeling with, but the thing is, Rowan was the source of those feelings. Homosexuality wasn't viewed very good, but Cole soon faced his fears though and told Rowan, and he felt the same. After graduating from Hogwarts, Rowan became the youngest Hogwarts professor and Cole helped him and everyone around Hogwarts. They had a little girl by surrogate named, Minerva, who they named after their favorite professor, McGonagall, in 1994.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished my summary cause it told me it was too long. :-/  
> Hopefully I will write soon for I see no Rowan x MC stuff and so I thought to write my own.


End file.
